Love Like Woe
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: What happens when Mandark thinks about his feelings for Dexter? Olga and Dee Dee trying to hook them together of course? And that results in a Dexdark! R & R ! Ratings may go up if needed! This used to be 'What Makes You Beautiful'. I'd recommend listening to the title song while reading. Story cover courtesy of OrganizationXIIIGrl on deviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

Love Like Woe Chapter 1

Mandark's POV

It was a bleak, Saturday afternoon and Susan Mandark Astronomonov was working in his lab. It was raining, and he had nothing to do, so why not work on one of his inventions? As he was turning a bolt on his unfinished project, a song that he d never heard came on the radio. To him, it sounded like another one of those boy bands that his sister Olga would listen to. He walked over to the radio to change it, but for once he decided to listen. The lyrics described a boy singing about a girl he thought was beautiful, but her being a girl, would deny it. He stood by the radio and listened.

* * *

The song he just listened to reminded him of something, rather someone, familiar. He wouldn't ever admit this out loud, but it reminded him of Dexter. He had given up on Dee Dee in junior high; he knew she didn't return his feelings. Around eighth grade, Dexter had finally hit his growth spurt. He was starting to look like an average sized person. He had adopted his mother's features, that pale skin, those baby blue eyes, that slender, feminine build, his essence was gorgeous to Mandark.

That's when his attraction for the young genius has started to blossom. At first it was just a mere crush, he figured it would pass. After about a year, he decided it wasn't a crush, that it was more of an obsession. He wouldn't ever call it an obsession; he would prefer to call it a deep appreciation. When he realized that, he also decides that the inevitable had finally happened.

He, Mandark, had fallen in love with Dexter. Everyday in class, he would keep his eyes on the young genius. Whenever Dexter would see Mandark looking at him, he would blush a light pink and smile, then look away. Mandark had no clue to what that meant, but he cherished the fact that he could make Dexter blush. It gave him a warm feeling inside. Now in high school, in their sophomore year, Dexter and Mandark had somehow become friends. At the end of eighth grade, Dexter had written a truce, which Mandark agreed to, saying the rivalry shouldn't last any longer. He was glad, considering that they would get to do things together and spend time in each others company.

Even though Dexter had grown up, he himself had also, they hadn't completely changed. Dexter had adapted his usual attire to fit the standards of the normal world by trading his signature white lab coat for a white hoodie, his purple lab gloves for fingerless gloves, his black slacks for black skinny jeans, and got black-rimmed glasses. Mandark had also conformed, trading his khaki short-shorts for black skinny jeans and his white dress shirt for plain colored tees, preferably colors like red or black. For once, they both looked normal. As Mandark thought about all these things, he didn't hear his sister Olga sneak into his lab.

Olga's POV

I can't believe Mandark hasn't noticed me yet. Usually he does, because I tend to trip over random stuff that he leaves on the floor, like pieces of metal and stuff. I make my way around a big chunk of metal, and I walk right up to him. He seems to be deep in thought, most likely thinking about Dexter. He really likes him. I can tell, because whenever Dexter comes over, he always stares at him, and when Dexter spends the night, Mandark doesn't go to sleep. He just sits there and watches him like some sort of creep. The reason I know all of this is because I watch my brother so he doesn't screw up somehow. I try to help him whenever he needs it, which is a lot. It s funny that he'll just be standing in the middle of his lab in a daze. Which is the perfect opportunity to scare the mess out of him. I m right in front of him, and he still hasn't noticed me yet. And he's supposed to be a genius!

"Mandark! Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend!" I screamed at him.

That certainly shook him out of it, because he doesn't look too happy to be out of his Dexter fantasy, or to see me in his lab.

Mandark's POV

I was having the most amazing daydream about Dexter, at least until I heard Olga screaming at me. Before she rudely interrupted me, I had pictured myself with Dexter, in the park at night, watching the stars, about to kiss under the moonlight.

"Olga! What are you doing my lab! I'm trying to work here!" I screamed at her.

What she screamed at me just registered in my mind. Did she say Dexter was my boyfriend? Well, he s not. He wouldn't like me, because I m just the nerd with the hippie parents. Not to mention I'm the guy with the bowl cut and the nasally voice. He probably only hangs out with me out of pity.

"He s not my boyfriend! And what are you doing in here? Trying to sabotage one of my inventions again, aren't you?" I said, eyeing her.

Olga had the biggest smirk on her face, like usual. She's always trying to meddle with my private life.

"I was bored, and I wanted to see what my big brother was doing. Is there something wrong with that?" She said, putting on her puppy eyes.

"Yes, there s definitely something wrong with that. Now then, what do you want?" I ask, wanting to know why she came down here.

"To help you with Dexter." She said, looking me in the eyes.

She wants to help me with Dexter? Although a girl's help would be appreciated, I don't think I want it from my little sister.

"You're joking. Cut to the chase and tell me what you re really here for." I snapped, wanting her out of here as soon as possible.

"Susan, I'm not joking with you, I really mean it." I want to help you. Even though you're really annoying, you deserve to be happy." She said, her whole demeanor staying even.

She never calls me by my real name, unless she's either angry or being serious, which isn't often. As I process what Olga just told me, I take time to ponder the situation. Would she really help me like she says she would? She looks sincere, but it's my little sister, she knows how to lie.

"OK Olga, you can help me. How do I get Dexter to like me back?" I ask, wanting to know how I can win him over.

"Mandark, he may like you back and you just don t know it. We need to get him over here so I can experiment." She said, smirking in a very mysterious way.

Yep, that s my sister alright.

"And how shall we go upon doing that then?" I inquire.

"Call him and ask him if he wants to spend the night tonight. She suggests.

Good idea, I I'll do that. Umm thanks for helping me, it means a lot." I mumble.

"No problem Mandark!" She says before she hugs me really tight then runs off, probably concocting a plan on how to lock us in the basement or something. That could actually work, and with Olga's help, I could finally win Dexter's heart!

*BANG!*

I just subliminally walked right into a wall. And I'm supposed to be a genius. And now I have to go call Dexter and put my sister's plan into action. I hope this works, because if it doesn't, I'll probably die alone.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a rewrite of 'What Makes You Beautiful'. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out!

* * *

Love Like Woe

Chapter 2

Simultaneously at Dexter's house…

Dexter's POV

I look out the window in my room, and I see the rain pouring down on everything. Now I can't take my afternoon walk. No matter, I'll just work on something in the lab today!

I close my curtains and walk over to my bookshelf where the door to my secret laboratory is. After I put in the pass code, I enter the lab with a smile on my face. I remember that I can be working on a report for English. I walk over to my desk, but before I sit down, I turn my radio on to help myself work. Once I turn the radio on, I hear a song by my new favorite band. I turn the radio up slightly so I can listen.

You would think I wouldn't be into something that feminine and girly, but I am. You see, I've known I was gay since the eighth grade. Now I'm in the tenth grade, dealing with a crush on my best friend and rival, Mandark Astronomonov. Sometimes, I hope that Mandark would say things to me like that, like in that song, but he wouldn't ever think of me like that. I'm not good enough for him; he s too handsome for me. Everything about him captivates me, from his shining greenish brown eyes, his slender build and height, and everything in between. He amazes me, draws my interest, yet we bicker like children sometimes. Funny thing, he's quite the debater.

But, when I'm right and he knows it, he calmly drops it and lets me gloat a little. I make sure I'm careful so that I don't gloat too much, because he's a very humble person in reality. I don t want to upset him and lose his friendship that I've worked too hard to keep. I constantly wonder if Mandark likes me back, because he keeps his eyes on me in class. When I notice him look at me, he smiles at me, which makes my heart beat faster and I smile back. I constantly daydream about us going on dates, and other activities that couples partake in, such as going to the movies, or to the park. For some unusual reason, I have a recurring dream, about Mandark and myself, standing under a large tree.

_He takes out a knife, which boggles me. He faces the tree and starts to carve into it. After about five minutes, he turns around and faces me, smiling. I look at him puzzled, and he points at the tree. He had carved a heart with our initials into the tree, like what couples from old movies would do. All it said was D.M. + S.A. We looked at each other and smiled, and then he did the unexpected. I expect it now, since I've been having this dream for almost three weeks. He steps closer, and he leans down and kisses me. His lips are so soft; it's like how I thought it would be._

* * *

Dee Dee s POV

I love going in Dexter's lab! Everything's so shiny and blinky! As I twirl around, entering his lab, I notice him asleep at his desk with the radio on. I walk over to the radio and turn it off. Then I step quietly beside Dexter's desk. I can hear him talking in his sleep, but I didn't think he would say anything like this.

"Mandark…you're so good…yeah be careful…not to leave…any marks."

That was hilarious! I knew Dexter was gay, but for Mandark? It's Mandark for crying out loud! What could he find that's so attractive about him? I tried shaking him lightly, but that only made him mumble more things I can blackmail him with.

"Oh yeah Mandark…ohhhh…just keep going…no I'm sensitive there."

I tried to pull him out of the chair, and that kind of worked. Instead, I accidentally dropped him on the floor. At least he woke up.

"Dee Dee, what are you doing in my laboratory?" Dexter said in his funny accent.

"I was bored, so I though 'what would Dexter be doing right about now?', so I came down to see what you were doing." I chirped.

"Umm…thanks for waking me up, I guess." He said slowly, getting up.

"You're welcome and I heard you talking in your sleep." I said, hoping to get his attention.

"Did I say anything relevant? Because if I didn't, you re wasting my time." He said, looking at some papers on his desk.

"Yeah, you did. You were telling Mandark not to leave any marks and to be careful of your sensitive spot." I said smirking.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell on the floor laughing, because it was just that funny. After he let me have my laugh, he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Dee Dee, can you please stop laughing? Please? Just stop." He mumbled.

I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, sitting in his chair. He looked hurt sitting there with his head in his hands. He looked down at me, and he had tears lightly streaming down his face. I stood up and pulled him out of his chair and hugged as tightly as possible.

"No Dexter don t cry; I'm sorry that I laughed at your crush on Mandark. It just really surprised me." I said, hoping he'll accept my apology.

He wiped his eyes and looked at me with a light grin on his face.

"Is this how love really works? Am I supposed to wait this long? Doesn't he see the signals I give him? What am I doing wrong Dee Dee?" He asked, hoping that I had some sort of answer.

I look down at him, his face is red, and his eyes are puffy.

"Don t worry, I'll call Olga and we'll help you out. Everything will be just fine." I reassure him as I hug him again.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Even though I don t say this a lot, I really enjoy having you around to help me." He said looking up at me, smiling.

It tends to be stuff like that that warms my heart. I know he has a hard time since he's constantly looked at as a girl. I know it's hard to be tough; that's why he doesn't try to let his feelings out.

'Its okay Dexter, I know."

I was standing in the middle of his lab with him, hugging him. Sometimes, words don't work. And hugs do. Our parents don't hug him a lot for some reason; I think it's because he doesn't like contact, in fear of germs or something. I have a goal for today; I'm going to do everything in my power to hook Dexter and Mandark up. And nothing will stop me; and I mean _nothing_.

"Dee Dee, you can go now, I'm going to go upstairs and read a book." He said as he untangled himself from me.

"Okay, Dexter. If you need me for anything, and I mean _anything_, you come get me." I say smiling at him.

"Okay Dee Dee, I will." He says, smiling back at me.

* * *

Dexter's POV

After I calm down, I leave my laboratory and go up to my room. I walk over to my bookshelf and get my copy of The Odyssey and lay on my bed. I prop myself up and begin to read. That is, until my phone beeps. I pick it up off of my nightstand and read the I.D., already having a feeling that it's Mandark.

Mandark: Hey

Dexter: Hey =)

Mandark: I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me, and hang out and stuff.

Dexter: Yeah sure I'd love to. I'll be there in about an hour.

Mandark: OK, I'll see you then. :]

Mandark s POV

As I lay on my bed, I talk aloud to myself.

"I can t believe I did it! I finally have a chance to win Dexter! All I have to do is give him a romantic night, and he'll fall in love with me!"

"He's already in love with you." I hear a voice say, somehow already knowing that it's Olga.

I guess my hunch was correct; since when I look over to my doorway. Olga's leaning on it in a casual fashion, sucking on a sucker.

"What?" I say, momentarily confused.

"Let me repeat myself. He's already in love with you, all you have to do is confess your love to him, and you and he will live happily ever after or something like that." She says like it's no big deal.

"Okay, thank you Olga for the information."

"No problem Susan!"

And there she goes, probably going to plan some hypothetical wedding of some sort. And all I have to do is wait until Dexter gets here to put the plan Olga has into action. The problem is that she hasn't exactly told me yet.

* * *

Dexter s POV

As soon as I get an overnight bag packed, I walk downstairs and ask my mother if I can go to Mandark's house. As soon as I enter the kitchen, my mother greets me with a smile on her face.

"Dexter, sweetie, I haven't seen you since breakfast! Where have you been?" My mother inquires cheerfully.

It's a good thing her and Dee Dee share a brain.

"In my room; working on my homework assignments Mother." I say while looking at my watch.

"Oh okay, keep up the good work then!" She says, before turning her attention to the dishes in the sink.

"Umm…Mother may I go to a friend's house?

"It depends Dexter, whose house are you going to?" She asks turning her attention back to me while her hands are still in the sink.

"Mandark's, his parents are okay with it." I say, thinking that I should've asked Dad.

"Mandark…" She says, trying to think of who that is.  
Opening my mouth to tell her who that is, she finally remembered who I was talking about.

"Isn't that your friend Susan? He's the tall one with the flippy hair isn't he?" She says, hoping that for once she's right.

"Yes Mother. Is it okay if I go?" I ask, wanting to leave this instant.

"Of course sweetie, go on, and take an umbrella with you just in case!" She says, turning her attention to the sink once more.

"Thank you Mother, I'll see you tomorrow." I say, walking towards the front door.

"OK Dexter, have fun!" She yells, not knowing that I can hear her just fine.

Remembering that I left my bag upstairs; I walk back up the stairs with a small smile on my face. Maybe tonight will be fun. All I need to do is alert Mandark that I'm on my way.

Dexter: I'm on my way now. =)

A few moments later, I received a response.

Mandark: OK, I'll be waiting for you. :]

* * *

Dee Dee's POV

After Dexter went upstairs…

Once I left Dexter's lab, I made my way upstairs and sat on my bed. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I found who I was wanting to text: Mandark's sister Olga. Hopefully, she knows just as much as I do about Dexter and Mandark's 'situation'.

Dee Dee: Hey, is Dexter coming over to your house today?

My phone vibrated a few minutes later signaling that someone, probably Olga, is calling me.

Olga: Yeah he's coming over. Why?

Dee Dee: Do you know that Dexter likes Mandark?

Olga: No. Do you know that Mandark likes Dexter?

Once it registered in her mind, an idea came to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: Olga, I don't care what you do, but set them up. I'm going to leave it all to you, can you do that?

Olga: Don't worry Dee Dee, I already have a plan to take care of this.

Dee Dee didn't even have to guess, she knew there was a mischievous smirk on Olga's face. Knowing that Olga would take care of it made Dee Dee smile.

Dee Dee: I'm going to let you go now, Dexter left a few minutes ago, so he should be there any minute now.

Olga: Okay, I'll call you when my plan goes into action.

Dee Dee: Okay, I've got to go

Olga: Ok bye.

After Dee Dee hung up, she smiled again, knowing that before the weekend was over, Dexter and Mandark would be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Like Woe  
Chapter 3

Mandark's POV

I felt excitement rushing through my veins as I spotted Dexter walking down the sidewalk towards my house. I'm pretty sure that anyone could tell I was ecstatic, because I probably have a pedophile smile on right now. I run to my room to make sure that everything is ready. After making sure that each and every item was in its assigned place, I sat down on the bed to slow my quick pulse. Taking a few deep breaths, I felt more relaxed. Looking in the mirror again, I see my heavy blush has subsided greatly. Hearing the front door open upstairs, I check my appearance in the mirror one last time to make sure I look perfect. Making my way up the stairs, I spot my sister opening the door for Dexter. She only winks at me and smiles. I don't have a good feeling about that.

Dexter, even as he's soaked down to the bone with rain water, still looks as gorgeous as ever. Seeing him drenched like that, with his hair clinging to his face is just breathtaking. On anybody else, it would look dreadful. But on Dexter, it looks incredible.

"Olga! Get Dexter a towel!" I say, motioning towards the bathroom.

She gives me an _'Excuse me?'_ look, and I correct my mistake.

"Olga, _dear sister_, please get Dexter a towel." I say hoping to make up for my error.

Olga catches on quickly and smiles.

"Oh of course Susan. _Anything for your guest_." She said as she fetched a towel for Dexter with a smirk on her face.

I look over at Dexter and smile. He blushes in response.

"Would you like for me to take your bag Dexter?"

He looks down at his bag and smiles.

"It's fine Mandark. I can do it." Dexter said as he took the towel Olga handed to him.

"Thank you for the towel Olga." He said smiling.

"You're welcome Dexter. If you guys need me, I'll be in my room." Olga said before disappearing down the hall to her room.

"How about we go to my room?"

Dexter looks at me and smiles.

"Okay, I need to go put on some dry clothes anyway." He says as he stifles a giggle.

I lead him down the stairs and into the basement. Once we enter my room, he set his bag down on the floor and opened it. Searching through everything in his bag, he pulled out a dry set of clothes. Wanting to give him privacy, I begin to exit when he beats me to the door.

"I'll go to the bathroom upstairs and change." He said as he smiled weakly.

"No, you can change in here. Sometimes I forget my manners." I say smiling down at him.

He looks up at me with such innocence. It's amazing that I have enough self control to not kiss him right now. I feel my resolve dissipate as I feel myself lean in and close my eyes.

Dexter's POV

I look up at Mandark and notice him leaning down and closing his eyes. His lips are slightly puckered and his whole facial expression is relaxed. I may never have an opportunity of this magnitude, so why waste it? Standing up on my tip toes, I close my eyes and lean in. Hearing the bedroom door swing open, we put as much space between us as possible. I see Mandark's mother walk in. She looks at me with a knowing motherly smile.

"Dexter, it's such a pleasure that you're here." Oceanbird said as she lightly ruffled my hair. "Susan, are you making your guest comfortable?" She chided Mandark.

I could see an evident blush on Mandark's pale cheeks.

"Yes mother, I'm sure he's fine. I was just leaving so that he could change into something drier." Mandark said gesturing to the dry set of clothes in my hands.

"I was just making sure Susan. Now if you or Dexter needs me, I'll be outside meditating with Windbear." Oceanbird said as she walked back upstairs.

Once she was gone, Mandark decided to speak again.

"My parents bug me so much…so much." He said as he sunk down onto his bed.

I sat down next to him, but not too close.

"You know they do that because they care, right?"

He looked up at me with such longing; but that couldn't have been what I saw.

"I'm going to…go upstairs."

Once the words escaped his lips, Mandark walked out of the room and back upstairs to the main level.

I closed the door and began to strip off my wet clothes. After putting on my dry set, I walk upstairs to find Mandark. I look in the kitchen and living room but can't seem to find him. I look out the window and I see Mandark…_meditating_ with his parents?

_'Since when does he meditate with his parents?'_ I think to myself.

I hate eavesdropping, but I creep out the door to hear the conversation anyway.

* * *

Mandark's POV

I hate how my parents never understand what I'm talking about even after I explain it five times.

"Mom, Dad, it's not normal! It's a social taboo! I'll be mocked, cast aside and…and…he'll reject me. I can't let that happen." I say, my head hanging low.

My mom and dad finally open their eyes and look at me.

"A social taboo?" My mother says.

"He? Who are you talking about Susan?" My father looks at me curiously.

I look around to make sure no one's around. I guess it's safe to tell them. Besides, I'd rather be the one to tell them than have Olga telling them.

"I'm…in love." I say as I read their faces for any sign of disgust.

My mother smiles at me as if done something amazing.

"Oh Susan…who is this beautiful girl that has captivated your essence?" She says looking hopeful.

"Do we know her Susan?" My father says with the same look as my mother.

I feel a heavy blush slowly creep onto my cheeks. Here it goes, all or nothing.

"Um…here's the thing. It's not a girl. I'm…I'm _gay_." I say as I feel a weight lift itself from my chest.

My parents share a look of confusion as they think about what I've said.

"So…is it about a girl or are you happy?" My father asks me.

"Being gay is good Susan. Why were you so afraid to tell us that?" My mother asks with a perplexed expression.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. They think I'm gay as in happy. In a way I am, but that's not what I meant.

"That's not what I meant! Don't you get it? I'm _gay_! I like _boys_!" I scream as I finally see understanding on their confused faces.

My mother looks at my father and begins laughing uncontrollably. Soon my father joins in and they can't seem to stop. Once their laughter dies down, they look at me and smile.

"Oh Susan, we didn't think you meant it like that!" My mother says wiping a tear from her eye.

I don't understand; aren't parents usually disappointed when they find out that their child is gay?

"You're not disappointed in me?"

"Why would we be disappointed? That's a part of you Susan; we can't be disappointed about it. It makes you who you are and it would be wrong of us to try and change it."

I look back at my mother and see a mischievous glint in her eyes behind her glasses. She gives me a knowing look and I swallow fearfully.

_'Does she know?'_ I think to myself.

She stands up and takes my hands in hers. Looking up at me with such wisdom and determination, she asks the one question that I've been running away from.

Loud enough to reach only my ears, she asks me. "It's _Dexter_, isn't it Susan?"

I look down at her and smile. Then without hesitation, I hug my mother for the first time in months, maybe even years. I feel my eyes grow moist as she rubs my back in a soothing manner. I let the tears fall knowing that not just my sister, but my parents accept me for who I am. My father stands up and joins us.

"Tell him child, set yourself free from the confinements of your soul." He says patting me on the back.

* * *

Dexter's POV

I can't believe I just witnessed that. Mandark actually meditated with his parents, and then he hugged his mother? It also appeared that he was crying. I'm not really sure what I saw, but I know I need to get back inside before anyone sees me. Walking back to the door, I quickly fail at my mission once I see Olga standing in front of said door. She looks at me as if I've broken fine china.

"What did you see and what did you hear? Spill point Dexter." She said as she tapped her foot incessantly.

"First I didn't _hear_ anything; they weren't talking very loudly. Second I'm not exactly sure what I saw."

She seemed to process my answer and by looking at her expression she believed me.

"Okay I believe you. Now then, can you go back to Susan's room?"

"Umm…okay." I said as I stepped past her and walked towards the stairs.

Opening the door to Mandark's room, I walked over to the bed and sat down.

_'What really happened earlier? Did he really want to kiss me?'_ I thought to myself.

Hearing the door open, I spot Mandark walking in and sitting down next to me. He's playing with his hands; he seems nervous. But why would he need to be nervous?

"Dexter, can I ask you something?"

I look into his eyes and notice how dark they are. If only I could stare into those eyes without consequence.

"Of course you may. What would you like to ask me?" I say as I feel my pulse speed up.

"Have you ever wanted something, but were too afraid to try and grasp it?"

His question is so deep, so true. It reminds me of what I want, what I need.

"Yes, yes I have. But when you want something, you have to take that chance and try to get it, or else you'll always wonder."

Thinking about my response, he seems to have come up with another question.

"But…what if what you want doesn't want you?"

I feel his words cut me, and I feel my desire grip at my heart harder.

"You still have to take the chance anyway."

Mandark's POV

Barely hearing his response, I take the plunge. Leaning forward, I close my eyes and part my lips. Once I feel him kissing back, I feel something that I've never felt before. His lips are as soft as I imagined, and I couldn't be happier. Feeling his fingers in my hair, I pull his small frame into my lap to bring us closer together. As soon as the need for air became apparent, we parted. He looked up at me and smiled. I've never seen anything as gorgeous as what's sitting in my lap at this moment.

"Dexter…can I tell you something?"

"Yes Susan?"

My real name and not my nickname escaping his lips is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but…I'm in love with you." I said as I felt a blush creep onto my pale cheeks.

"Oh really? I had no idea." He said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"It's just that…your love…is like-"

"_..Whoa_?"

"Yeah…your love is like whoa..."


End file.
